


Merry Birthday!

by Jettarah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettarah/pseuds/Jettarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's and Levi's first Christmas together. That's literally it. Idk what else I could even attempt to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragons_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/gifts).



> This is my submission for the EreriSecretSanta on Tumblr. :) It's my first fanfic ever so it probably sucks ass but wtfever; so long as the reciever likes it, I have no complaints! It's also sorta written from Levi's POV, and I feel like he's the type of guy to secretly admire his lover and just drink in every detail whenever he gets the chance, so sorry if you find that annoying. :(

The smell of cinnamon and cloves assaulted Levi’s senses, rousing him awake. He shifted positions in the bed, feeling around for the familiar warmth of a certain body lying next to him, only to come up empty. The man peeped out from under the covers, a small pout forming on his lips.  
  
“Oh, good, you’re awake! I--what’s with the face?” Levi threw a weak glare in the direction of the offender, who was currently standing in the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
"Wow, Eren, you are absolute _shit_ at good morning greetings." He slowly sat up in the bed as he spoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater he had borrowed from Eren the night before. It was a little too big; his fingertips barely peeking out from under the maroon fabric.  
  
"Sorry...but you're not much better." mumbled Eren, who was currently sporting a light blush. He slowly padded his way across the bedroom floor, cradling two very gaudy Christmas mugs in his hands. Levi decided to take advantage of the boy’s slow pace to thoroughly admire the image before him. Eren was also wearing a sweater. His fit much more snuggly than Levi’s and was a dark forest green, which only made his bright green eyes seem to shine even brighter. Eren’s eyes were probably Levi’s favorite part of him. They looked like emeralds, with shards of lapis interwoven. When they caught the light, he swore they glittered, and the closer you were, the more brilliant they became. Levi would always close his eyes last when they were kissing, because it was at this proximity that he could see the flecks of gold scattered across his irises best. Simply put, his eyes were absolutely captivating, and expressive, as well. The older male had always loved how honest his lover's eyes were. Right now, they were focused intently on the mugs, no doubt worrying about spilling the contents. Tendrils of steam rose to his furrowed brows and if it weren’t for the bitter cold, Levi would have jumped out of bed right then to kiss away the wrinkles. Instead, he stayed in his cocoon of warmth and continued to take in the perfection that was Eren.  
  
His pajama pants were a dull white. They were baggy and loose, falling a little off of his hips to reveal a strip of tan flesh. The bottoms extended well past his feet, which he apparently thought was an acceptable alternative to socks. Levi probably would have laughed at the juxtaposition of his outfit if he weren’t too busy cringing. There is no way in hell would you catch him with bare feet, especially during winter. It was unsanitary and cold feet are torture. Actual torture. Levi wasn’t sure if he believed in a god, but he did know that Dante was absolutely correct to make the ninth ring of hell an icy prison. It was almost enough to scare Levi straight. Almost.  
  
That was probably his second favorite thing about Eren; he was unnaturally warm. Everything about the boy was fiery—his skin, his gaze, his heart, his soul, his temper… _definitely his temper._ He was a bundle of flames that Levi could touch without fear of being burned. He was a fire that enveloped Levi, threatening to consume him whole, and he was more than happy to let him. He was the sun… and Levi was the eternally entranced moth.  
  
Eren sat down onto the bed next to him.  
  
“Here.” He said, handing over one of the mugs. Levi paused his thoughts to take a sip of the amber liquid.  
  
“Holy shit, this is good.” He breathed, practically inhaling the next sip, reveling in the fiery warmth coating his insides. “I take back what I said; you are an absolute god at good morning greetings.” A toothy grin graced Eren’s features, igniting an even bigger flame inside of Levi. He didn’t think he would ever be cold again with this boy by his side.  
  
“I’m glad you like it! It’s another one of my mom’s recipes! It’s black tea with cinnamon, cloves, and orange peel. She calls it ‘Christmas in a Cup’. She put on a big kettle for all the adults and made us kids her special cocoa.” He paused to take a gulp of his drink. Levi figured this was the aforementioned cocoa, if the monster pile of whipped cream and the candy cane sticking out were anything to go by.  
  
“I was afraid I was gonna mess up, so I’m really glad that they came out as well as they did.” Eren gave Levi a lazy smile, a milky mustache clinging to his upper lip. Levi curled a finger under Eren’s chin, guiding their lips together for a small, chaste kiss. Levi pulled away and flicked his tongue at the cream, smirking when a blush crept across Eren’s features.  
  
“You are so embarrassing sometimes.” mumbled Eren, wiping the excess cream on the back of his hand. Levi simply hummed in response, sipping some more at his tea.  
  
“Remind me to say thank you to your mother. Not only did she have to put up with you all those years, but she also taught you how to cook and brew tea? She’s officially my hero.”  
  
"I wasn't _that_ bad of a kid y'know!" but his grin only grew wider.  
  
"You're lying through your teeth, kid. And wipe that shit eating grin off of your face. Putting your mom through all that hell isn't something to be proud of."  
  
Eren simply shrugged. "I like to think that I kept her young."  
  
Levi scoffed in reply, then nudged his boyfriend on the shoulder with his now empty mug, a silent plea for more tea. Eren caught on quickly, and with a mumbled "yes, sir" and a roll of the eyes, he headed out to the living room to refill him. Levi let his eyes scan him over once more and appreciate his backside (okay, maybe his ass was his favorite part? Fuck it. Levi loved every inch of the boy. He couldn't decide which was the best.) before he finally rolled out of bed. He practically hissed when his bare feet hit the cold wooden panels of the floor; what sort of anomaly did Eren possess to think that this was a tolerable feeling? He quickly shuffled over to the dresser, hugging himself all the way, and was about to pull open a drawer when his vision was suddenly cut out and his face encompassed with warmth.  
  
“Fresh out the dryer!” Levi quickly pulled the fabric from atop his head and onto his freezing legs instead. Eren then tossed some socks his way and put down his newly filled mug on the dresser. Levi gave a soft smile to show his thanks. He would never understand why Eren chose to be with him, but he was grateful he did. With feet now wrapped in cozy warmth, he padded across the room to the younger boy, tugging his hair a little so he would come down to his height so that they could lock lips. Warm socks, hot tea, and burning kisses… _that’s how I want to spend every day this winter._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


“Here.”  
  
Levi tossed an envelope in Eren’s lap. A small bow adorned it, with Eren’s name scrawled just below in Levi’s crisp handwriting.  
  
“What is this?” asked Eren, scooting over on the couch so that Levi could sit next to him.  
  
“A gift, obviously.”  
  
“But we exchanged gifts last night.”  
  
“Yeah, and I saved this one for today. Now open it.”  
  
“But we’re celebrating your birthday today, not Christmas!”  
  
“Yeah, and since it’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want, and I wanted to give you a gift.”  
  
“But I’m not supposed to be the one receiving gifts!”  
  
“Will you quit being a shithead and open the damn thing?”  
  
Eren huffed, ruffling a few of the chestnut strands that fell in front of his face. Deciding that arguing further with Levi on his birthday _would_ be a shithead thing to do, Eren gave in. He slid his finger under the envelope’s flap, carefully breaking the seal. Inside were two cards. His eyes widened when he saw the pictures on the plastic, and he quickly scanned the text to be sure he wasn’t mistaken.  
  
“Are you serious? Are these real? Are you fucking serious right now? Am I reading this right? Are these what I think these are?” he said, his voice progressively getting higher and faster as he talked.  
  
“Are you going to keep repeating yourself?”  
  
“Do you know how much these things fucking cost?”  
  
“I would hope so, considering I’m the one who bought them.”  
  
“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! You better not be fucking with me! I’ve always wanted to go there; you know that!”  
  
“Mm, I know that; kind of why I bought them, you know.”  
  
“But I never thought you’d be interested in going to a place like that…”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I’unno. Too childish, I guess?”  
  
Levi shrugged in response. Eren could search the universe and never in a million years find a place Levi wouldn’t follow him. He was the moth, ensnared in Eren’s brilliant light.  
  
“So, I’m going to assume you like your gift, then?” asked Levi.  
  
“Like? Try love. I never got to go to Disney as a kid. I—” Eren stopped to wrap his arms around Levi’s waist and pull him into his lap. He gave him a small peck on the lips before tucking his head into the crook of Levi’s neck. He let out a muffled _thank you,_ his hot breath tickling Levi’s neck.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Eren.”  
  
“Happy Birthday, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later Eren tells Levi that he still has a birthday gift for him which is really just lots of hot sex because Eren can't afford much and he knows how much Levi loves him and his body so why not take advantage of it? (He attempts to wrap himself up but after getting frustrated he gives up and just sticks a bow on his penis, because "it's good e-fucking-nough") 
> 
> ((I actually read your Ereri Christmas fic and kinda went from there! Could you tell? Probably not, ha.))
> 
> Idk how I feel about it. I ended up rushing the whole thing because of personal issues that got in the way and I feel like you can tell...ugh, I'm sorry if you don't like it :( BUT HEY AT LEAST I TRIED RIGHT? And I incorporated your second prompt, woohoo~


End file.
